Heran-Tripolian War
The Heran-Tripolian War was a conflict between the Tripolian and Heran settlements of Ghern that occurred in the two years between late 25 AE and early 28 AE. The war was largely waged by Heran aggressors who viewed the Tripolian settlers as invaders of lands that belonged to them, but they also attacked out of a desire for revenge after their banishment at the conclusion of the Ghern Crisis. The conflict was a stalemate for much of the two years it went on, but when Tripolian forces started to lose their ground they reached out to the nations Akarv and Yoren, who joined the war in Tripoly's favor, armed with their newly-created Airships. The Herans were unable to combat the Akarvian/Yore air force, and were quickly forced into submission. The war went down in history as the first major international crisis of Voldrania, as well as the first successful test of Airships in combat situations. It ultimately led to an era of peace in the region that would last for two decades before collapsing yet again into chaos. Prelude to War The Heran-Tripolian War may have only lasted a little more than two years, but the events that led to it occurred over a period of nearly two decades. In 5 AE former presidential hopeful of Akarv John Ghern disappeared from the public eye, and secretly gathered support from like-minded monarchists who felt the new nation was headed down the wrong path. To rectify this, they began a series of terrorist strikes in an attempt to strong-arm then-president Adam Akarvon into submitting to their demands, or to take a more forceful approach to stop them. These attacks continued until an Akarvian militia captured Ghern and his top allies in 8 AE. Rather than imprison or execute Ghern, Akarvon advocated that he be banished, on the threat of death or worse if he returned. The idea was to show mercy, and to prove to Ghern that Akarv was better than him. So Ghern and his followers left, sailing across the sea to the west until they settled in a yet undiscovered desert region, which would later become known as the continent Ghern. Over the next decade the exiles built a new life for themselves, around their king John Ghern. They remained entirely undisturbed until 19 AE, when Akarvian and Yore settlers began building on shores far east of Ghern's outpost, now being called "Hera". Ghern passed away in 20 AE, before he could retaliate, but his daughters husband, Thomas Hugafia, gradually built forces in an attempt to strongarm the new colony, being called Tripoly, off the continent. When Hera finally presented itself to Tripoly it was with a demand that they leave, and a threat of violence. Tripoly, of course, stood its ground, and in 25 AE Hera made good on its threat. Course of the War Despite the threats they had received, Tripoly was still taken relatively off guard by the Heran attack. As a developing colony they had little in the way of a military, so it was a scramble trying to put up an effective defense against the invaders. Fortunately, by mid-26 AE they had effectively managed to do so. Despite Heran preparation and ferocity, the Tripolians were well supplied by allies Akarv and Yoren, who had been largely responsible for their settlement in the first place. Still, it wasn't enough for the Tripolians to push back against the Herans, and so the war entered a stalemate that wouldn't end for most of the rest of the war. By June, 27 AE the war had remained in stalemate with no real movement on either side. Tripoly had made attempts at reaching out to negotiate peace, but Heran ruler Thomas Hugafia proved uncompromising. The stalemate likely would have continued, but at that November Hugafia personally led a raid on one of Tripoly's most prominent defense bases on the front, taking it by surprise. Despite their preparations, the Tripolian forces defending the base were overrun, and like a line of domino's the Tripolian front collapsed, allowing the Herans to advance towards their main settlements. Desperate, the Tripolians chaotically threw up defenses to slow down the advancing Herans, and reached out to its parent nations Akarv and Yoren for help. They both had been largely silent throughout the war, entrusting Tripoly to maintain itself, but both agreed to come to their aid when it became clear they would soon be overrun. Using their newly developed airships, the Akarvian and Yore forces made short work of the advancing Heran force, pushing them back further than Tripoly had ever been able to. Rather than pursue them to their capital city, though, the Akarvian and Yore forces decided to help the Tripolians rebuild their defensive front. Hugafia refused to accept defeat, however, and at the beginning of 28 AE he mounted the bulk of his forces for a final major assult on the Tripolians, which he intended to lead personally. The ensuing battle was the deadliest seen in the region to date, but ultimately proved fruitless for the Herans. Between the newly reformed Tripolian front and the Akarvian/Yore airship defenses, the Herans stood absolutely no chance. The battle only ended after Hugafia himself had been killed, resulting in the collapse of Heran command. With that, the war was over. Aftermath With the war over, Tripoly was free to continue its expansion and development, while Hera was forced to experience a temporary occupation by Akarv that resulted in their demilitarization and pacification under Kathleen Ghern, the Akarvian-supported ruler. Alexander Zen, the Akarvian commander in the war, ultimately decided to stay behind when the Akarvian occupation ended as he had fallen in love with Ghern's daughter, and the two wed soon after. Their children Zarkan and Zade Zen would later go on to become controversial rulers of Tripoly, arguably leading the nation down a path to chaos. Despite the history that led to Hera's birth, and the hostility they showed towards the other nations, they were ultimately recognized as a sovereign state after the Akarvian occupation ended, and allowed to remain free of outside control. This came with the understand that they remain demilitarized, and under the influence of gentler leaders such as Kathleen Ghern. When the International Council of Voldrania was formed at the end of the 30s, Hera was one of the eight entities included in its membership. Category:Events Category:Hera Category:Yoren Category:Akarv Category:Voldrania Category:Jados